Concrete angel
by babywolf-lover
Summary: At 5 years old Naru was put into a whorehouse. At 12 she is bought by Minato and Kushina Namikaze to become their daughter. Everything seems great, until the past comes up again. Death, loss, hurt, sadness creeps into the once again happy girl, can she hold on or is she doomed to fall? read all info on ch1! Very important you understand before you start the story! no flames
1. information

**Concrete angel **

**Summary: At 5 years old Naru was put into a whorehouse. At 12 she is bought by Minato and Kushina Namikaze to become their daughter. Everything seems great, until the past comes up again. Death, loss, hurt, sadness creeps into the once again happy girl, can she hold on or is she doomed to fall? **

**Rating: M for violence, sexual themes, language. **

**Pairing(s): Naruko U. , Kakashi H. , Minato N. , Kushina U. **

**Genre: Angst, hurt/comfort, romance**

**Information: **

***AU story! **

***Naru has no relation to Minato and Kushina! She lived in an orphanage before she was taken there. **

***Kakashi lives with Minato and Kushina. **

***Naru is very child like when with Minato and Kushina(Shy, skittish, personality and such like a 6-10 year old)**

***THIS STORY CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING: Human trafficking, child molestation, prostitution, self-harm, violence, drug usage. IF ANY OF THE FOLLOWING MAKING YOU SQUEAMISH, THEN EXIT NOW! READ IT AT YOUR OWN RISK, I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE IF YOU CONTINUE! **

***As an author and in no way, shape or form support or like any of the things I have written about in the story! It makes me sick! Don't assume that I do, I don't! **


	2. 1: Saved from hell

_**I've been wanting to put this story up for a while, but I just couldn't get around to it. **_

_**MAKE SURE YOU HAVE FULLY READ THE INFORMATION IN CHAPTER 1. IF YOU CONTINUED AFTER THE WARNINGS, I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE IF YOU GET UPSET ABOUT IT! THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING!**_

_**Do not flame if you get upset about something, just leave the story. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Saved from Hell. <strong>_

Five years, only five years old.

She had only been five when she was first brought into this hell hole.

She had been a bright and happy young girl in the orphanage waiting to be adopted one day.

She had dreams, hopes, everything a normal little girl should have.

Finally one day a man came and adopted her, she was happy as she left with the nice man, they climbed into the backseat of his car and pulled away and that's when he changed.

He was mean and cold, he took her to a large multiple story house that wasn't what she expected, it had more of a 'creepy' presence to it. She wanted to go back to her room in the orphanage, but couldn't.

When they got in there, him practically dragging her inside, that's when he told her that only reason he adopted her was so she could become a slave and make him money, and the only way she was would ever leave the place was either she was brought permanently and released, he died, she died or he was caught she was freed that way.

So from that day on she was taught how to please, how to make customers happy, how to look cute or sexy and make lots and lots of money for her 'master'. She was taught she was his property, she was only a tool to pleasure people and that was it.

Within a year she had lost the light in her eyes, another half a year she lost her hopes and dreams, she gave up the hope that she would be saved from this hell and become a normal child, she pretty much lost her will to live.

She was just a puppet that was used for people's pleasure, her smiles were fake, when they asked if she enjoyed it she lied and said yes. She never smiled a true smile, she never enjoyed it, in fact she wished that the ones that were rougher then others would one day go too far and put her out of her misery, but it never happened.

All she wanted to do was get out of there, but days passed, then weeks, months and years, customers came and went, and soon Naru was lost in a world of complete darkness.

Now at the age of 12, Naru was growing into a beauty, her golden hair color, enchanting blue eyes, tan skin, she was called flawless and many, many people liked her, many ordered her, used her and left but would always come back for the beauty. Not caring that she was only a child, not caring that she wanted to die, all they cared about was their pleasure.

Naru laid on her small bed in her cell, she shivered in cold in the basement/dungeon where they were placed, cells lined the walls and each contained a girl if not two or three of them.

She pulled the small ratty blanket up around her trying to keep her body warm even though it didn't cover her completely.

She heard the 'newbies' crying and whimpering, she shook he head almost wanting to warn them to be quiet, it did nothing for them, if anything it just made Master mad and he would punish you.

Naru would just cry silently when she was in her cell but had dry eyes and an emotionless face when Master came down.

The only thing that they could do was sleep until it was time for customers to come and pick their slave.

A slave could be bought anywhere from an hour to forever, and they could be used for anything at all, but mostly they were used for pleasure, but it would vary by each temporary master.

Naru jumped when the heavy door that led to their cells opened, she heard sounds of two feet walking through, her heart began to speed up as the sounds got closer and closer, quiet talking was accompanied by the steps, they were getting closer to her cell.

They stopped outside her cell, she let out a quiet shaky breath and closed her eyes tight.

"This is my best one, she is requested the most, my most prized slave." Master said.

"Can I see her?" the customer said.

"Of course." Master said and the lock clicked and the door squeaked as it opened, a hand grabbed her hair and ripped her up, she cried out in pain and got up, she stood there looking down, her body shaking slightly in fear, she stared at the ground and could see their shoes, she gulped hard, a hand gently pushed her chin up, she didn't resist, she didn't have the right to, she stared down still. It was a rule, don't make eye contact with them unless they asked, her head was gently turned and let go.

"This one."

"Okay, but the price is not cheap."

"It's no problem." he said.

"Head back upstairs and you'll get the papers." Master said, the man grunted and walked out, the heavy door shut.

Naru yelped and bit her lip as Master grabbed her hair and jerked her head back, she closed her eyes and blinked back tears.

"Look at me." he growled, she opened her eyes and looked at him, her lower lip quivered slightly. "You've just been brought permanently." he said, she gulped. "What are the rules now?" he asked.

"To... to listen to my master to matter what. Do not argue, do not raise our hands to them, we are only tools of pleasure nothing more." she whimpered.

"Good girl." he said and stroked her cheek, she almost shivered. "I'm gonna miss you." he said, he shoved her down and she hit the ground harshly and whimpered. "Get your things and meet me upstairs." he said and lightly kicked her, she closed her eyes and kissed his boot which he made them all do.

"Yes Master Madara." she said quietly, he snorted and walked out, she got up and grabbed her things from her 'room', which was simply a book, a notebook and a stuffed fox with a green scarf around it's neck, she had got that from her 'mother' at the orphanage. She put them in her bag and looked around carefully, she bit her lip and grabbed some money that old masters had given to her, she stuffed that in her bag and grabbed her blanket and walked out, she looked at the heavy door and bit her lip, she quickly ran down two cells and stood there, she looked at the door making sure Master wasn't there.

"Ayame." she said quietly looking at her practically older sister.

When Naru had first been brought there, Ayame was 8 years old and she convinced Master to let her show Naru the ropes and get her settled and from that moment on they were like sister, Ayame taught Naru everything and held her after her 'session's'.

Ayame jumped and looked at her and ran up. "Naru? Wha-?"

"I'm going."

"How long?"

"Permanently." she said.

"Good! Maybe you can get out and make your life!" she said.

"But... I don't want wanna leave you." she said, tears worked at her eyes, Ayame made a small 'tsk' sound and smiled.

"Don't you worry about me. You get out and you make your life!" she said, Naru's lip quivered, she gulp.

"He... here." she said and held her blanket, Ayame smiled and took it, she grabbed Naru's hand, she slid her bracelet off her wrist and on to Naru's tiny one. "Wha-?" she asked.

"Sisters to the end!" she said, Naru smiled.

"If I can I'll come get you out of this." Naru whispered, Ayame smiled and kissed Naru's head through the bars.

"NARU!" she yelped and ran up with a wave and a quiet goodbye.

Naru squinted in pain at the bright light, she shivered slightly only wearing a ratty shirt that went almost to her knees.

She looked up at her new master in the light, he had spiky yellow hair and deep blue eyes, his face was narrow and chiseled, he looked at her and his eyes were almost blank, she almost whimpered.

_Not another cruel one, please! _She thought.

"Alright, enjoy." Madara said, Naru walked up to the man and stood there, he grabbed her tiny wrist and tugged her along, they walked outside and she jumped slightly at the cold sidewalk on her bare feet.

She looked up and blinked at the limo sitting outside, the driver opened the door. _They must be rich, how much did they pay for me I wonder … _she thought, he pushed her forward gently, she crawled in and slid over to the side, she looked around and saw the water and gulped finally realizing how dry her mouth really was, he slid in and she was almost tempted to ask for water but knew that was a no, no.

the door shut and a few seconds later the driver got in and the car turned on, the man pressed a button.

"Let's go home." he said gently and the car pulled out Naru watched as the building left her sight.

_Ayame..._ she thought and bit her lip.

"Okay." he said and turned, Naru shook in fear. "Relax." he said. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Whatever you wish to call me Master." she said in a soft voice.

"No, no, what's your real name." he said.

"Oh, it's Naru, Master." she said.

"Okay Naru, um, please don't call me that okay?" he asked.

"Huh?" she asked glancing at him.

"Master? Don't … I didn't buy you to be a slave, I think it's positively disgusting and despicable what he is doing." he said, Naru blinked confused. "Well, 7 years ago, my wife and I were looking in orphanages because we can't have children, and we ended up at one on 36th drive in Keishi." he said, Naru tilted her head recognizing her old orphanage and city. "And we saw this little girl with golden hair, she had so much joy and happiness in her, we wanted to adopt her." he said, tears worked at her eyes. "Well, we had to take care of a few things so, we couldn't do it that day. But two days later we came back and found out she had been adopted, we were heartbroken." he said, she bit her lip. "But I found out about the truth, and I said I wouldn't give up until I found her again." he said and looked at her. "Naru, that little girl was you." he said, she blinked a few times and her lip quivered. "I finally tracked him down and got you out of there." he said, she gulped and blinked away the tears. "So, you are here to become my wife and I's daughter, and plus I have, he's my student but I took him in after a tragedy with his family, he's practically my son, he sucks at making friends and I hoped you two could be friends. So what do you say? Does that sound like a good deal?" he asked, she nodded slightly, he smiled brightly. "Good!" he said and kissed her forehead. "Here, I have these pants you can wear for now." he said and pulled out some black pants, he scooted over and turned away, she quickly slid them on and pulled the string tight and tied it.

"Okay." she said, he turned and smiled.

"Okay, I do have some of your records here, and we'll go over all your files and information to make sure we have it all correct. It says your birthday is on October 10th?" he asked, she nodded.

"Yes." she said.

"And it says you've had basic teaching?"

"Basic math, reading." she shrugged. "I knew it all." she said, he nodded.

"Well, once school starts, I'll be enrolling you into school and we'll have to test you and all that junk." he said rolling his eyes, she chuckled. "We have a while to go before we get home." he said and sighed. "Did you need anything?" he asked.

"Could I have some water?" she asked, he grabbed her a cold bottle of water and gave it to her, she opened it and drank and sighed at the cold liquid going down her throat.

"I have some snacks if you like." he said and grabbed some crackers, she nodded and ate them slowly, Minato watched and felt his heart clench at the sight.

How poorly those girls were treated broke Minato's heart, if he had the ability he would of taken every girl there, but for now he had to settle with getting Naru out of there.

"So, where do you live?"

"Konoha." he said, she nodded a little.

* * *

><p>I've been wanting to put this story up, but I just haven't gotten around to it, this is just a test if you will, if I get even one flame, complaint or anything it's being taken down.<p>

I'm already on the edge of leaving FF for good. just really sick of it... so if you don't like it, just leave the story!


	3. 2: Home

_**Chapter 2: Home.**_

It took almost two hours before they entered Konoha, Naru had fallen asleep before they even left the city, Minato smiled gently at her and sighed, they pulled up to his house, he gently shook her and she jumped awake.

"Sorry, we're here." he said and climbed out, Naru followed him and looked in awe at the big house, he smiled and beckoned her along, she followed him holding her bag in a death grip, he walked in and pulled his shoes off, Naru wiped her bare feet on the rug, he smiled.

"Kushina!" he yelled, Naru flinched slightly, a woman with long red hair poked her head out from a room and smiled, she walked up quickly and bent down, she had deep purple eyes and wore a green dress with a white shirt under it.

"Hello dear! My name is Kushina." she said.

"I'm Naru." she said and gave a small smile, Kushina grinned.

"It's very nice to finally meet you! I'm making lunch are you hungry?" she asked, Naru nodded and Kushina stood up and held her hand out, Naru took it and followed her down the small hall and into the kitchen, Kushina ushered to the bar at the kitchen, Naru climbed up on the tall chairs and sat there.

"Okay, I am just gonna make some sandwiches, how does that sound?"  
>"Good" she nodded.<p>

"What do you like?"  
>"I'm not picky."<br>"Anything you don't like?"

"I'm not a big fan of fish." she said.

"Me neither." she winked, Naru smiled.

Kushina set out to make some sandwiches, Minato sat down next to Naru and began to look in the files, Kushina set a plate in front of her with two sandwiches, since she saw how tiny Naru was, Kushina made one for Minato and herself.

"So, how old are you?" Kushina asked.

"12." she said.

"Wow!" she said and smiled.

"Where is Kakashi?" Minato asked glancing around.

"He's been out on a run with his dogs, for over an hour!" she said and chuckled.  
>"Oh! That's right, Naru." he said, she looked at him and swallowed. "Kakashi has four dogs, he loves them." he said and chuckled, Naru nodded. "Are you scared of them?"<br>"Never been around dogs really..." she shrugged.

"Okay, well they're big babies." he said, Naru smiled and finished her sandwich.

"Do you have anything with you?" Kushina asked.

"Just my books." she said motioning her bag.

"Okay! Well tomorrow we can go shopping for clothes and everything!" she said.

"Okay." Naru said quietly and finished her sandwiches.

"Did you have enough?"  
>"Yes, thank you." she said, Kushina took her plate and they moved into the living room, Naru sat on the couch.<p>

"We'll need to set up appointments with doctors and such, but I think we can worry about that later." Minato said. "Let's just get you settled-" he stopped when the front door came open and four dogs on leashes came in panting hard, a boy followed, he wore a tank top and baggy pants, he had spiky silver hair, he panted and released the dogs and they got a drink.

"Hey Kashi!" Minato said. "How was your run?"  
>"Good." he said and stretched then pulled his shoes off, the dogs came running up to Naru, she stiffened and Minato pushed them back a little, Naru reached out and let them sniff her hands, they nuzzled her hand gently and she smiled as she began to pet them.<p>

Kakashi came up and fell over the side of the chair and sighed panting, he looked up and saw Naru sitting here, he jumped up and Naru blinked a few times.

"Hi, I'm Kakashi." he said with a smile, Naru gave a small one back and nodded.

"I'm Naru." she mumbled, he cocked his head.

"Kakashi, this is Naru, she's going to be living with us now as our daughter." Minato said, Kakashi nodded.

"Cool, well it was nice to meet you." he said and walked around.

"Kashi?"  
>"I stink, I'm gonna take a shower." he said looking down and ran up the stairs quickly.<p>

He walked into his room and headed to the bathroom, he stripped and jumped in the shower washing away the sweat and dirt, he sighed and slid down the wall and stared out as the water beat down on him.

_They probably want me to..._ he thought and looked down, he buried his face in his knees thinking that he was going to be kicked out now.

Minato and Kushina smiled as Naru pet the dogs and smiled gently, Minato looked up the stairs and frowned. _Where is Kakashi? _He thought, he got up and walked to the boy's room and knocked and opened it, he saw Kakashi laying on his bed with the TV on.

"Kashi what's wrong?" he asked and sat on the boys bed.

"Nothing." he said looking away from him.

"Uh huh, yeah, sure, you know you can't lie to me." he said, Kakashi looked down with a small pout.

"Do you want me to leave now?" he asked.

"What?!" Minato asked.

"I mean, well, you got her now so, do you want me out now?"  
>"Kakashi!" he said, the boy looked up at him. "Just because we have Naru now, doesn't mean we don't want you! You're my family too!" he said.<p>

"But-"  
>"But what!? You think we don't have enough room or money?" he asked, Kakashi shrugged, Minato jerked him over wrapping his arm around the boys neck and rubbed his head, Kakashi cried out and flailed around trying to escape but laughed with Minato.<p>

Minato let him go finally and both chuckled, Minato sighed and looked at the door then back at Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I am going to ask you to do something." he said, Kakashi tilted his head. "She'll be going to school with you, I want you protect her." he said, Kakashi looked at him confused. "She's had a … rough life, and she may not- no I know! She wont take to others right away. So I want you to just keep your eyes on her."

"Will do!" he said and smiled.

"Good! Now did you eat?"  
>"Yeah, before I went for a run."<p>

"Alright, tomorrow we're shopping." he whispered, Kakashi groaned and fell back on the bed. "But-"  
>"Can I ask, where did she come from?" Kakashi asked sitting up, Minato sighed and looked at the door.<p>

"She was taken from an orphanage when she was 5 and put in a … whore house." he said, Kakashi stared at him in shock.

"WHAT!?"

"SHH!" Minato said, Kakashi sighed.

"What?!" he snarled quieter.

"We saw her when she was 5 at the orphanage and when we went back she was already gone, she's been there since she was 5, that's why I want you protect her." he said.

"I will." Kakashi said.

"And be her friend."  
>"Yes." he said and smiled and nodded.<p>

"Good boy." he said. "Come on, we gotta give her a tour." he said, Kakashi got up and both walked down, Kushina was walking into the kitchen saying she was going to start dinner, Naru was still on the couch. "Naru?" he said, she jumped and looked at him. "We wanna give you the tour." he said with a smile, she nodded and pulled her bag on and walked up to them, he smiled and they began to point out little things around the first level.

"This leads down to the basement but it's pure storage and junk down there." Minato said, Naru nodded but didn't go near the door, he shut it. "We'll show you the upstairs." he said, they walked up the stairs.

"Okay, we have a spare room here, Kakashi's is right there." he said pointing to the closed door, Naru nodded. "The bathroom." he pointed to the door. "Your room is right here." he said walking up, and our room is right there." he pointed, she nodded, he opened the door that was her room and Naru looked around. "Go on." he said, she walked in and smiled at the soft carpet under her feet, there was a bed in the middle against the wall with a bedside table next to it, there was dresser with a mirror on the side by the door, a closet, a small table with some soft chairs next to it.

"Wanna see if you like the bed?" he said, she walked over and sat down and smiled at the softness.

"It's soft." she said, he smiled. "I like it."

"I'm glad." he said and chuckled, Kakashi smirked standing there. "Now we'll show you the outside." he said, Naru set her bag down on the bed and walked out with them and followed them downstairs and through the kitchen, Naru's mouth almost started to water at the smells of food, Kushina waved with a smile.

They walked outside and Naru stared in shock, there was a large pool with a jacuzzi attached to it, there was a slide that led to the pool, there was swinging couch and a table with five seats around it.

"Wow." she said, Minato chuckled.

"We can go swimming after dinner." he said, she looked down and shook her head, he bent down. "Why?"  
>"I can't."<br>"What do you mean? You don't know how?" he asked, she nodded her head, he chuckled.

"It's okay! We'll teach ya!" he said, she looked at him and smiled a little.

"Don't let him teach you." Kakashi said, she looked at him. "He'll throw you in when you're not expecting it."  
>"No!" he said and huffed. "Naru, I promise I wont do that to you!" he said and held his pinky up and she wrapped hers around his and they shook.<p>

He stood up and looked at Kakashi and grinned, he grabbed the boy, he cried out as Minato jumped in with him, Naru jumped back from being splashed, Kushina came out and sighed shaking her head.

"Wanna help me cook?" she asked, Naru nodded and walked in with her, Kakashi climbed out and shook a little, Minato came up smiling his hair hanging in his face, Kakashi snorted and shoved the man back, he grunted and fell back into the pool.

Naru stood next to Kushina helping her with the spices and such and was tasting it along with Kushina.

"I think we're done!" she said, Naru nodded with a smile.

"Do you want me to set the table?" she asked.

"Sure!" she said and got the dishes down and Naru set them at the seats and put the silverware out and glasses.

Kushina called for them all to come in, Naru sat next to Kushina, Minato sat at the head of the table and Kakashi sat on the other side.

"It looks delicious!" Minato said and they grabbed their plates putting food on it, Naru waited silently, Minato smirked and snatched her plate, she blinked as he set it down with a bunch of food on the plate.

"Thank you." she said quietly.

"So, Naru what do you like to do?" Kakashi asked, they looked at her.

"Um, I like to read..." she said.

"Cool, me too." he said and smiled.

"Is that all?" Kushina asked.

"Well, I use to like taking care of plants." she said. "Before..." she said, they went quiet before talking quietly again.

Once they finished supper they cleaned up and walked into the living room, Naru curled up in a ball as a movie played, she struggled to stay awake, she looked around at them laughing and she smiled gently then it fell as she looked at her bracelet. _Ayame..._ she thought and set her head down and passed out quickly.

They noticed and smiled at her gently, Kakashi got up with a yawn and gave a quiet goodnight, Minato gently scooped Naru up in his arms and both he and Kushina walked up to her room, Naru woke up and flailed with a yelp.

"Its okay." Minato said, she gulped and shook a little, he set her in bed, she reached in her bag and pulled out the fox.

"That's cute! Where did you get that?" Kushina asked sitting down.

"My mother at the orphanage. She gave it to me for my 4th birthday." she said holding it tight, Kushina smiled and pulled the blankets back, Naru snuggled down and both tucked her in gently.

"Remember, we're right in the other room, if you need us don't be scared to yell." Minato said, Naru nodded. "Goodnight." he said and kissed her head, Kushina kissed her cheek, Minato walked out, Naru bit her lip, Kushina looked at her.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked, Naru nodded with a smile. "Okay." she said and kissed her head again and walked out leaving her door open a little.

Naru sighed and closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly.

An hour later she woke up with a gasp and whimper, she heard steps and Kakashi poked his head in.

"Are you okay?" he whispered walking in.

"Nightmare." she whispered.

"Do you want Pakkun?" he asked gesturing to the door.

"Is it okay?"  
>"Sure!" he said and walked out, he came back holding the sleepy dog, he wagged his tail and snuggled against Naru, she smiled and held him.<br>"There!" he said and then stuttered as the other two followed Pakkun and curled up around the girl. "Hey now."  
>"It's okay, I mean, if you don't mind."<br>"No." he said and smiled. "Goodnight Naru."  
>"Goodnight." she said and closed her eyes again and fell asleep, Kakashi crawled into his own bed with his biggest dog Bull and fell asleep quickly.<p>

* * *

><p>Kind of a neutral chapter. I don't know about this story, it's taking me so long to write a chapter! So I'm going to try to keep it going, but no promises.<p>

**_And as I said, Naru's going to be sorta child-like until later. Then she'll get better. _**


End file.
